This proposal for improvement of our vivarium facilities will enable the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School to purchase essential animal caging needed to support high quality animal care in support of research financed by PHS and from other agencies. Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) is a separate medical school under the University of Medicine and Dentistry system. The annual research funding involving animal research was $23.9 million for Fiscal Year 2003. Approximately 65 principal investigators use over 60,000 animals annually. Of this figure, approximately 56,000 were mice. The Department of the Vivarium provides a centralized animal resources program which includes research animal care and use training, health care and diagnostic support, and animal ordering and husbandry for the research animal facilities at RWJMS. These facilities are fully accredited by AAALAC. The Institution's objectives in this proposal are to continue to meet the necessary high standards for humane care and use of animals to support the existing and future PHS funded vertebrate animals biomedical research projects. This proposal requests funding to purchase ventilated cage racks and cages for the housing of mice which will be used in the newly constructed state-of-the-art rodent barrier facility. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) provide appropriate and high quality specific pathogen free housing and care for the increasing census of transgenic mice; 2) to improve the health and safety environment for faculty, students and staff; 3) to improve husbandry practices and efficiencies; and 4) to assist the institution in retaining and recruiting internationally recognized faculty.